Dark Coincidence
by ME v2
Summary: Mathew Cole grew up in NY, and was always the bad-ass of his hood, and made sure everyone knew it. At age fourteen he finally gets caught for assault, and the judge gives him a choice. Hard time, or a correctional program in the backwater little town of Bright Falls...
1. Chapter 1

A/U: Hi everyone, This takes place around the same as the game. I'm not sure if this will be an alternate storyline, but I like the idea of having my character always one step behind Wake. Opinions on the concept? Credit to Nickel531, and his story _Alan Wake:The Light Chronicles Book One: Moonlight_from which I got my inspiration (There may not seem like much of a connection, but trust me, its there.) I apologize for the numerous swears and bad themes, but I was intentionally trying to make you hate the main character. I intend for this to be a life changing story for him, so that will eventually change around. I'll try to add a chapter every week, but might not always get the chance. Read, Review, and enjoy!

Bright Falls, Home of the greatest festival this side of the Mississippi. Yeah fucking right. The only thing great about this town was that it got him out of jail. At fourteen, he shouldn't be having this shit. Okay, so he smacked the Rapoza kid around a little. Big deal. He had it coming. What was the problem anyways? he didn't hurt him that bad. A few bruises, little blood, at worst he has a concussion. So what? But no, it was a huge issue. He was put in front of a judge, which couldn't even happen because he was fourteen. What the Fuck. Didn't he have rights too? Well, a good month later the legal bastards came to a decision, he had to make a choice between jail or a correctional program. Great choice. So here he was, on his way to the backwater town of Bright Falls, to participate in "Team Building Activities," Fuck that. He was planning on ditching once he got there. Right now he was in a cab heading to the police station were he would check in with his fellow delinquents, and be "Sent off to the great outdoors to learn what being tough really means," He hated brochures. The driver hadn't talked, probably due to the police officer that had accompanied him from the plane. When the car pulled up to the station he groaned. Where was he? Fucking May-berry? The station was barely bigger than his apartment, and looked like it couldn't have more than two cells. Without a word the officer escorted him inside. He walked to the lady at the front desk.

"I'm here for the jail thing." He almost laughed when she stared at him, like he was a drug cartel. "Down the hall, third door on your left." She motioned towards the side of the room and walked into an office of some sort behind her. He chuckled and set off down the hall, and entered a small conference room. There were several sullen looking kids and a couple Policemen sitting around the table. One of the officers looked at him,

"Glad you could join us Mr..." He paused, searching the list of names in front of him, "Cole. Mathew Cole, right?" He rolled his eyes.

"That's what my birth certificate says." A few kids around the table smirked as he took a seat.

"That's everyone Corporal Broomsbe, we'll get lunch quick, and then head into the woods." The officer closest to the door stood, acknowledging his partner.

"Thank god. I've been waiting for Rose's coffee all day." They were ushered out the back of the station to a parking lot, and everyone loaded onto a bus. No one missed the bars on the windows. He sat alone in the back, but of course someone had to sit next to him. "Hey, what you in for?" The kid was tall and scraggly, with an obvious hygiene problem, pale white skin, and slick, black hair. He was wearing a tattered black hoodie, ripped black jeans, and, big surprise, black sneakers.

"Murder..." He whispered conspicuously, trying to sound as creepy as possible. It didn't work. "Seriously? And you only got a correctional? I got caught for shoplifting. Name's Tommy, but everyone calls me Skull." He held out his hand to shake. He pointedly ignored him staring at the back of the seat in front of him. After a long silence, the other kid moved away, muttering about the world being filled with assholes. He smiled, let him think what he wants, he probably was an asshole. After several minutes, the bus pulled up behind a car pulling away from a shitty little diner. He groaned when he read the sign. No way was he eating at a place called the Oh Deer Diner. Fuck no. As they entered the diner, he noticed someone in the street yelling after the car about a key. Well, sucks to be them. He entered the diner and headed straight towards the back, ignoring the officers command to stay with the group. He intentionally bumped into an old lady at the beginning of a dark hall that led to the bathrooms. He laughed when she almost fell over.

"Don't go into the dark young man, I tried to tell that other lad too, but he didn't listen. You can get hurt in there." He ignored her, heading down the fall to the bathroom. When he turned the corner he almost ran into another old lady, dressed in black.

"Watch where your-" She was gone. He could swear she had been right in front of him, but suddenly she wasn't there.

"Fucking weird." He ignored it and went into the bathroom. There was just one dirty bulb hanging in the middle of the room, and the stalls looked like the hadn't been cleaned in years. He promptly decided that he didn't have to go to the bathroom after all. The old lady was still ranting about the dark and how no one listened to her when she warned them. He just ignored her and headed towards the jukebox in the corner of the diner. A couple of old geezers looked at him when he got close.

"Oh no you don't. I just got a pal to put coconut on for me, you can wait till it's over. They looked like older versions of 80's rock bands, complete with torn leather, long hair, and bandannas. The could have been brothers.

"Come on Tor, give it rest. You've listened to that song at least ten times today." They quickly broke out in an argument, and I ignored them, looking through the songs listed on the label. Of course, all shit music from the 80's. He gave the machine a kick, causing it to stall mid song, before sitting at the counter. A girl in an apron walked over to him.

"Can I get you anything?" He rolled his eyes, and reluctantly pulled out his wallet.

"Yeah, ill get a coffee. Black" She smiled and skipped to the coffee pot a few seats down. Too fucking happy, but still, she was kind of hot. Otherwise, he wouldn't have gotten anything. When she returned, hi picked up the mug and took a long sip. Then he tossed a ten on the counter.

"Keep the change." She smiled, and walked towards the register. He couldn't help but stare at her ass as she walked. Soon after, they were all called back on the bus. As climbed the steps, he noticed a piece of paper lying on the ground. He grabbed it, and headed to a seat in the back. There were only a few words on the center of the page:

_They say that for darkness to prevail, you need only and absence of light._

_Not here._

_Here, in this place, _

_darkness will remove the light._

He turned the page over, looking for anything else. It was completely blank. He crumpled it into a ball and threw it towards the front of the bus, then settled in for a long ride...


	2. Chapter 2

Mathew Cole was ready to run for it. He had been with the group for a whole fucking week and still hadn't gotten one damn chance to escape. If the chance didn't present itself soon, he was going to fucking run for it, and hope he lost them in the damn woods. The group was sitting around a campfire, even though it was only four. He was in a tent, after being sent there because he refused to sing. Listening to the others, he was glad he made the choice. They sounded absolutely retarded. Looking forward to a long afternoon of nothing, he thought about his escape. He would go soon, probably even tonight. There would be several people in his tent, so he had to abandon the idea of sneaking out. Ripping a hole in the back would be his best bet. Once that was open he'd run, wait, no. He'd only run if that woke them up, if not, he'd steal some food and flashlights and stuff. Then he'd run. Once he got into the woods, he would lose them, if they even noticed he left. A smile crept across his face at the prospect of everyone waking up to some animal getting in the hole he'd make. Serves them right. Once he was out, find the road. Yeah, then he could just walk to a gas station or something and steal a car. Mathew had never driven, but how hard could it be? Gas to go, Brake to stop, Wheel to turn. That was basically it. He didn't need to be a pro, just good enough to get to Canada. Then he'd be safe, at least till all this shit died down. Once the police called off the search he would come back, make it to New York. After that... be free. That was it. Proud of his genius plot, he laid down, preparing to get up in the middle of the night.

* * *

He woke up cold and wet, laying in the middle of the ground. _What the hell..._ He sat up, searching for some remnant of the camp he'd fallen asleep in. This was definitely the same spot. he recognized the area, that fallen tree, those rocks. He even heard the stream not too far away. "Hello?" He called out, not sure if he wanted a reply. They must have moved the tents, gotten up in the night to play a prank on him. Not fucking funny. Wait! he was alone. In the woods. At night. He grinned, this was great! "Okay," He told himself, "What now Cole?" There was no answer. They might be playing a trick on him, but by morning they'd realize they were the fools. He stood up, following the path they had entered the clearing on. He couldn't see a thing in front of his face, it was so fucking dark. This was perfect, he would come out in the parking lot, and he'd be able to get a car there. There was just one problem, he needed to take a- _WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!_ A loud tearing sound echoed through the mountains, distorted and cruel. It scared the shit out of him. He took a few deep breaths, and continued down the path, wishing he had a light. It was slow going, considering he stopped at every sudden noise, of which there are apparently many in the woods. He decided that if he ever entered a forest again, it would be to burn it down. After what felt like hours he admitted to himself that he was hopelessly lost. Turning around, he decided to return to the clearing, and find his way out in the light. That plan had one little snag, he had lost the path, and would never be able to find his way back. Turning in circles, he took several deep breaths, realizing the inevitable. He would have to keep going. As he walked on, in what he thought was the direction of the road, birds began gathering in the trees around him, cawing raucously. The birds unnerved him, and he soon began throwing stones at them, doing anything he could think of to make them go away. It didn't work. If anything it seemed like they increased in numbers. He sprinted through the dense brush, trying to escape the caws crying out behind him. This was turning into the perfect horror movie, all he needed was creepy monster noises. Almost as if on cue, the birds fell dead silent, making way for a distorted scream, garbled as if through broken speakers. He had no clue what it was saying. Just then he stumbled onto the road, breaking free from the treeline. There was nothing in either direction, no cars, no signs. Nothing. Where was the parking lot? It should be here. Where the fuck was it?! Calm down, relax. He must have gone the wrong way. Still, he just had follow the road, and eventually hit a gas station or something. After a few minutes walking he realized the birds were back, but they were silent, staring down at him. Those things were seriously starting to freak him out. "Get the hell out of-" he dived forward, avoiding a car blazing down the highway, doing easily a hundred. As he looked down the road, he got enough of a glance to see that it was the same car that he had seen at the dinner. Dumb fuckers. He started walking again, noticing that the birds were gone, following the car. He hoped the splatted on the windshield. Minutes faded into hours, passing endlessly with no change. Just his steady footsteps on the asphalt. The sun had even started to come up when he finally reached the town. There was a gas station, and unfortunately a patrol car in the lot, along with a couple officers. "Freeze!" Fuck, another jail.


End file.
